Wraithe
by Nevar88
Summary: Ravens sister arrives at the tower. And Ravens not happy about it.Better then it sounds. Pairings BBxTerr RobxStar RobxWraithe Slight RobxRae. No.2 in the Ravens family series.
1. Family Ties

**Part two of the Ravens Family trilogy is up. Please no flames.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Wraithe**

**Chapter 1.**

**Family Ties**

Her heart was cold. She couldn't help it, it was who she was. That wasn't to say she was emotionless, she could laugh, sing, and get into a rage. Cry? No, she never cried. Why would she? She had everything, she could get anything… well, almost, but she wasn't too bothered about that, she was still young. The wind tugged at her hair, and at her figure hugging dress. The rain pelted down, but not a drop hit her. She skimmed above the sea, flying without wings, she could just make out her destination. It was time to renew her family ties.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude!" Exclaimed Beastboy, "I'm so bored!"

Raven looked up from her book in annoyance, "then either find something to do or go and be bored somewhere else!"

Beastboy sighed and sagged into a chair, with Robin and Cyborg hogging the gamestation, Starfire crooning over Silkie, and Raven… being Raven, there was nothing to do. He'd read a book but he couldn't understand the long words. It hadn't been like that when Terra was around. Beastboy was happy just to be in the same room as her. It was over a year ago that she'd been fossilized and Beastboy still wasn't over it. He covered it up with stupidity and humor. Heh, he'd had enough practice.

Suddenly the door alarm went off.

"Oh glorious." Starfire leapt up, "I shall answer the door." She left the room.

"Er… who could that be?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"And who would come to Titans Tower in a storm?" Said Robin, rising to his feet.

"Aqualad?" Raven hazarded.

Starfire screamed.  
"STARFIRE!" Robin sped out of the room, pursued by the others.

They saw the reason for Starfire's fear, a hooded, black cloaked apparition stood in the doorway, and the Titans assumed wary, fighting stances. Then, the figure lowered its hood.

She was a young lady, nineteen probably, with dark amethyst hair, streaked with a lighter red purple, she had grey skin and a light blue gem on her forehead. Her eyes were a piercing violet. The Titans relaxed… except Raven.

When the figure lowered her hood Raven screamed and backed away, she tripped and fell, her eyes wide, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Starfire let out an, "Eep!" and fled to Ravens side.

The stranger had removed her cloak, she wore a dark violet dress, and a chain belt set with dark blue gemstones askew on her hips, with a white gemstone on a slim golden chain around her neck.

"Hello," she said pleasantly, she handed her cloak to Cyborg and made her way to the kitchen. Then the spell broke.

"Hey!" snapped Robin, running after her, "you can't do that!"

"Dude, what's going on?" Beastboy followed him out.

Cyborg carefully hung up the young lady's cloak and wordlessly left.

"Um, Raven?" Starfire asked tentatively, "who is that?"

Raven swallowed and stopped gasping for breath, "she's called Wraithe." Was all Raven said, then she rose to her feet and headed towards the kitchen.

Starfire shrugged and followed her out.

Wraithe was seated calmly at the kitchen table, a cup of herbal tea held in her slender fingers. Raven slammed her hands down on the tabletop, "Get out of my HOUSE!" She snarled.

Wraithe calmly sipped her tea, "temper dear sister." She said in a soothing voice.

"I – have – No – SISTER!" Raven shouted.

"Dude, this is your sister?" Beastboy asked.

"NO!" Raven screamed.

Beastboy stepped back and whimpered. Wraithe cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "still dramatic I see." She said softly. She put down her tea and gazed at the other Titans, "Oh yes, these would be the Titans I've heard so much about… Oh wait, I haven't. You never write! You don't call! I was lucky to find your tower."

"No you weren't," Raven hissed, "you can find anything in a matter of seconds."

Wraithe giggled, "true, I am awfully talented aren't I?"

"And so far up your…" Raven started, but Robin cut her off.

"Who or what is this?" He asked.

Raven scowled, "This is Wraithe, my, good-for-nothing, older sister. The offshoot of Arella's romantic fling with a sorcerer."

"So…" Robin said, "Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's tormented me every day of my life in Azarath!" Raven snarled.

"Oh surely not everyday." Wraithe said with a smile.

"Hmmmm." Said Raven, mocking thinking, "on my fifth birthday you gave my a pimple that exploded with pus every five minutes, on the day Azar decided to teach me to control my powers you pushed me off of Azarath! On my seventh birthday you sent me to hell!"  
"Oh yes." Wraithe laughed, "I only brought you back because Azar made me."

Cyborg and Beastboy looked appalled, Starfire looked shocked, and Robin looked thoughtful.

Robin looked at Raven, "But… how could she do things like that?"

"Because she's Evil!' Raven snapped.

"No," Said Robin, "I mean how…"

Raven sighed, "Do you remember Larry?" She asked, Robin winced, showing that he remembered vividly. "Well, " Raven continued, "Imagine if Larry looked like me, and could control his powers… then, you have Wraithe."

Now Beastboy began to look thoughtful.

"Well," said Wraithe, "I'm here now, and you can't get rid of me without risking a one way trip to the Infernal Abyss. So," She smiled at Robin, "This would be Robin, your reputation goes before you, Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran…"

"I prefer Starfire." Said Starfire angrily.

Wraithe ignored this and carried on, "Cyborg… and Beastboy."

When Wraithe reached Beastboy, she realized he wasn't looking at her, "How powerful are you." Beastboy said looking up at Wraithe.

"More powerful then you could possibly imagine," Said Wraithe expansively.

"Then…" Beastboy looked hopeful, "could you… de-fossilize something, or someone?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh easy." Said Wraithe, "who or what do you want de-fossilized?"

"My friend Terra." Beastboy looked at Wraithe, almost begging her.

"Alright," said Wraithe smiling, "But I want something in return."  
"What?' Said Raven suspiciously.

Wraithe smiled. "I want Robin to go on a date with me."

"NO!" Yelled Starfire and Raven simultaneously, Starfire because she cared for Robin, and Raven because she knew Wraithe, and didn't trust one bit.

"Fine," Said Wraithe, "it doesn't matter to me in the least."

The Titans knew what she meant, no date… no Terra.

Everyone started to talk at the same time, until one word cut through the noise like a knife, two syllables, "Alright." Everyone looked at Robin, "I'll go with you, but I have one condition."

"Name it." Said Wraithe.

Robin nodded, "I'm trustworthy… and your not, so you have to fulfill your end of the bargain first."

Wraithe smiled. "Of course."


	2. Revival

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 2.**

**Revival**

The Titans walked down the dark tunnels, leading towards Terra. In front was Beastboy, repeating over and over again, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou…" To Robin. Also in front was Starfire, looking apocalyptic and clinging to Robins arm. Robin was striding forwards trying to ignore the crushing pain in his arm. Cyborg was trudging along behind them, thinking to himself, and Raven and Wraithe were at the back arguing.

Starfire let go of Robins arm and hovered back towards Cyborg. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Cyborg." Whispered Starfire, "did you not say you had a miracle break-through that could bring friend Terra back?"

"Oh sure," Cyborg looked sheepish, "An absolute modern day miracle… but it would require the entire cities power, has only a thirty-five percent chance of success, and will only bring back one of Terra's fingers… or a hand if we're lucky."

"Oh," Starfire sighed, then perked up, "but maybe the Wraithe woman was bluffing, and Robin would see the fraud she is and…."

"Star," Cyborg looked serious, "are you saying that Terra's life, the life Terra sacrificed for us and the entire city, is worth less then one date?"

Starfire looked at her feet, "I am sorry… I was selfish."

Cyborg patted her on the shoulder, "It's alright Star."

Suddenly Beastboy and Robin stopped. "Well," said Beastboy, "here she is…"

Wraithe swept past him, she flew up to Terra and tapped her with her fingernail, "ooooh, yes I see… been here for quite a while hasn't she?"

Beastboy scrambled up beside her, "Yeah, more than a year." He turned to Wraithe, his face a mask of seriousness. "I need to know… will you bring her back?"

"I said I wou…" Wraithe started, but Beastboy interrupted.

"No," he said, "I mean… will you bring her back properly? The way she always was? Cause' I don't want her to suddenly die at midnight. Or turn to stone again after a week. Or age before my eyes. I'd rather her to stay the way she is then have her ripped away from me again."

Raven looked closely at Wraithe, and saw her eyes lit with… respect? For Beastboy? Wraithe seemed genuinely touched. Wraithe smiled. "I give you my word that I shall bring your friend back, the way she always was."

Raven knew that she was telling the truth… Wraithe may be cunning, cruel and evil… but she was honest.

"Stand back!" Commanded Wraithe, more for dramatic effect then anything else. She placed her hands on either side of Terra's head and waves of magic coursed over Terra's slim frame. The rock softened into skin, Terra's hair felt the constraints of gravity for the first time in over a year. Terra's eyes opened and she took in her surroundings for a second, then she smiled and said, "Did we win?" Then she fell forward, unconscious. To everyone's surprise it was Wraithe that caught her, she wordlessly handed Terra to Beastboy, and strode over to Robin, "See you at six," she said, and vanished in a flash of purple fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy gently laid Terra on the medical ward bed. "When will she wake up?" He asked softly.

"It could be any time, she's been a rock for a while." Raven said solemnly.

Robin began to attach some probes to Terra's armor. After doing so he went over to a computer and typed for a while… there was a BEEP! And Robin looked up satisfied, "That's the micro-needles disabled." He said, removing the probes. "Now I better get ready for my date." Robin left, with a dejected Starfire following behind him. As he was leaving Raven put a hand on his shoulder, "don't trust her." She whispered in his ear, and then let go.

"What did she say?" Asked Cyborg.

Beastboy shrugged, "I dunno."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe had been searching through the eveningwear store for a while. "Can I help you madam?" Asked a store clerk in a bored voice.

Wraithe spun around and looked calmly at the man. "Yes," she said, "I want a dress. Not just any dress. It must be perfection, not laces and bows, and not this… this… peasants wear. I have a vast wealth, I could create a dress but it is too superficial, I like the authentic look." She looked expectantly at the clerk.

The clerk smiled, "Ah." He said. "Madam is THAT kind of customer. Please follow me."

Wraithe followed him to a room out the back. Each garment here had a separate stand to itself. Wraithe walked around for bit, with the clerk tagging along behind her. Wraithe eventually found a dress. It was perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin. You must not go with this woman." Starfire said angrily.

"She kept her word." Said Robin simply.

Starfire snorted. "Terra is unconscious."

"But she's alive." Robin said calmly.

"But I do not wish you to go!"

"I have no choice."

"The Wraithe may cast a spell on you!"

"Then I'll have to be careful."

"You…you…you have something between you're teeth!" Starfire shouted triumphantly. "You cannot go!"

Robin sighed. "Then I'll floss." He walked into his room and shut the door. Starfire scowled and retreated to her own room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy sat next to Terra's bed.

He wouldn't leave her side for a minute, even if she stayed in a coma for weeks and weeks.

…

…

… Unless he needed to go to the bathroom.


	3. Robins date with the devil

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 3.**

**Robins Date With the Devil**

Starfire lay on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

She was glad that Terra was back… But the circumstances were… not good.

Starfire wouldn't forget Ravens look of horror upon seeing Wraithe. True, Wraithe hadn't been too bad so far, but Starfire knew that if Raven was afraid then there was a good reason.

Wraithe was powerful, that much was obvious. She had released Terra from her stone prison, something that neither Raven nor Cyborg could do.

Starfire heard a knock on her door. She stayed silent. "Starfire?" It was Robin. "I've got to go now, I've just come to say goodbye."

Starfire stayed silent.

"Well," Robin sighed, "Goodbye Star."

Robin went down into the living room.

And there was his date.

Wraithe looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a dress of an indescribable color, it looked more like water than fabric, and it clung to her slim frame. Wraithe smiled a dazzling smile, her perfect teeth gleaming. "Robin." She called. "Are you ready?"

Robin felt imperfect in his tuxedo, next to this vision of beauty and grace.

Cyborg was standing with his mouth open, and Raven was scowling.

Wraithe extended a slender hand, and Robin took it, noting how soft her skin was.

As Wraithe led him out, Raven called, "See you Robin."

Robin barely registered it, and said, "Uh…yeah sure, bye."

Wraithe led Robin out of the tower, and before Robin realized it, he was flying, Wraithe still holding his hand. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Wraithe smiled. "To the fanciest restaurant my money can buy."

They landed outside the restaurant, only then did Robin realize, as he saw their reflections in the window, how strange they must look, Wraithe was three years older than Robin, and a good foot taller. "Uh… Wraithe?" He said. "Won't we look strange? Together?"

Wraithe smiled, and placed a hand on Robins for head. Robin suddenly felt strange, it was the same feeling as the one you get when going up an elevator.

The next minute he realized that he was staring at the top of Wraithe's head… He was taller then her!

"There now." Said Wraithe. "I think four years should do."

"What?" Robin looked incredulous. "You mean I'm twenty?"

"Oh, only for tonight." Said Wraithe, grinning. "Like you said we would have looked silly."

Silly wasn't the term Robin had, or would ever use. But… when Wraithe said it, it was just so cute.

They strode into the restaurant, arm-in-arm, and sat at their table. Robin graciously helped Wraithe into her seat first. "Oh, you are such a gentleman." Said Wraithe, fluttering her eyelashes.

Robin felt his spirits soar at the complement. He tried not to show it, and sat down.

"Oh, waiter." Called Wraithe, and, to Robins surprise, a waiter hustled up to their table. Robin knew that, in an expensive restaurant, waiters came to you when they felt like it. "Your wine selection please."

"I can't dri…" Robin stopped himself when he remembered he was twenty. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Very good madam." Said the waiter haughtily, and placed the wine list in front of them. Wraithe looked at it for a second then handed it back to the waiter, "This one please." She said, motioning at the most expensive.

The waiter might have questioned her choice, but one glance at her dress made it clear that she was used to the best in life.

Robin, despite everything, enjoyed his evening at the restaurant. Wraithe was polite, respectful, interesting… and beautiful.

As the couple finished the main course, Wraithe smiled to herself. Robin was infatuated.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven walked forwards and picked up Overload's motherboard. "What is your mission? Why are you…? Oooof!" A rock plowed Raven to one side._

_Terra came striding into the room, her voice was cocky, "Hellllo, does the word _decoy _mean anything to you? We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding."_

"_Terra."_

"_Raven."_

"_Traitor!"_

"_Witch!"_

_A chasm opened beneath Cyborgs feet, as he plummeted down he shot one hand forward on a length of cable, but, when it gripped the side, the rock crumbled away, leaving Cyborg to fall to his doom. Beastboy slid down the chasm too, scrambling at the side._

_He looked up to see Terra standing above him, an evil smile plucking at the corners of her mouth. Her voice was mocking. "Hope you weren't expecting a goodbye kiss."_

_Beastboy tried pleading, "Terra… you can't…"_

_Terra's eyes glowed yellow, "Watch me." The chasm closed up, trapping Beastboy._

_Terra stumbled into Slades lair, relief in her voice, "Slade! I made it! I'm alive. I can't believe they almost beat me!"_

_Slades response was to lunge at her and punch her, sending her flying to one side, malice etched Slades voice. "That was nothing, compared to what I'm going to do to you."_

_Slade gripped Terra by the front of her armor. Fury was abundant in Terra's voice. "You Don't Control Me Anymore!" Terra's eyes glowed yellow, her hair defied all laws of gravity, and the lair began to shake…_

Terra awoke with a start.

She was in the Titans medical room. A chair was next to the bed, Beastboy was sound asleep in it. "How did I get here?" Mused Terra. She didn't want to wake Beastboy, but she wanted some answers. Terra poked Beastboy gently in the chest and whispered, "Beastboy." No response. She poked him harder and said, "Beastboy." Again, no response. Terra sighed and thumped Beastboy in the chest. Beastboys response was to scream and fall off the chair. After a moment of confusion Beastboy noticed that Terra was awake, so he screamed again (this time with joy) and flung his arms around her.

Terra responded warmly to his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Terra smiled, "so… I stopped the volcano then?"

Beastboy grinned, "Yeah."

Terra sighed, "so… how long have I been out of it then?"

"Uh…" Beastboy didn't know what to say, so he settled on the truth, "When you stopped the volcano you were… kinda fossilized for over a year."

Terra looked startled. "A year…?"

Beastboy nodded fervently.

"So…" Terra asked, "how did you un-fossilize me?"

Beastboy told her everything important over the last year that he could think of, mostly of Wraithe, Brother Blood, Trigon… and Slade.

Terra seemed to take it pretty well… seemed to…

"So…" Terra said again, for the fourth time, "Slades alive. The man who made a year of my life just disappear. The man who made me betray my friends! The Man Who Made Me Suffer! SLADE IS STILL ALIVE!"

Terra screamed a scream of pure rage and despair, such was her emotion that the entire tower shook on its foundations, and Beastboy dived beneath his seat. Then Terra stopped, as did the quake, and looked mournful and defeated.

Beastboy stood-up slowly and cautiously put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Terra had her knees pressed against her chest and was looking more mournful then ever.

Suddenly the door swung open and a blue and black blur shot through it. Raven swept up to Terra and leaned into her face, "What did you do?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Terra looked up and Raven stepped back in shock at the sadness in her eyes, "Er… Sorry." Raven mumbled.

Cyborg strode in through the door, "Hey hey, looks like our little rock'n'roller's woken up!"

Terra smiled slightly. Then, a purple blur shot through the door and enveloped Terra in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah…Star…ow." Terra managed, "Let…go…ah…please."

Starfire finally let go, and Terra breathed out. "Oh glorious Terra! You have awakened." Starfire, smiled, then, slowly, the smile began to fade.

Starfire suddenly flung her around Terra once more and sobbed on her shoulder. Terra patted her back, "Er… there there Star…it's okay…"

"No!" Wailed Starfire, "It is not okay! Robin is in the clutches of a witch, I cannotgetthroughtohim. IamsadandfearfulhedoesnotlikemeIhateWraitheIdon'tknowwhat to do!"

"Dude what?" Beastboy asked. "You can't get through to him?"

Starfire let go of Terra and turned to Beastboy, "when I try," she said sadly, "I only here an evil cackling over the communicator."

"Er," Said Cyborg, "don't you mean _crackling_?"

"No,' Said Starfire, "I mean cackling. As in evil laughter."

"Wraithes blocking the signal," Said Raven.

Beastboy moved over to Starfire and put an arm around her, "I'm sure Robins alright," He said comfortingly, "He can take care of himself."

"Ahem." Coughed Terra. Beastboy blushed and moved away from Starfire, and sat down next to Terra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was having the time of his life.

Wraithe was funny, and interesting and charismatic. She liked everything Robin liked, (or so he thought), and she was caring. After dinner, they were on their way to the movie theatre, and passed an alleyway where some unruly teens were throwing stones at a small dog, they'd already appeared to have broken its leg. As Robin had got ready to intervene, Wraithe had swept past him and picked up the dog in one fluid motion.

"Hey!" Snapped one of the teens, advancing on her. "What do you think you're doin'!"

Wraithe smiled lopsidedly at him, "Do to others only, as you would have done to yourself." She said softly, her eyes flashing briefly.

She put the dog down, and, to everyone's surprise, it rounded on the teens, snarling. Before everyones eyes, the dog-increased in size, until it was roughly the size of a lion, spines erupted from its back; its eyes glowed red. It lunged at the teens, who turned around and ran for their lives!

"Er…" Said Robin. "Should we rescue them?"

"Nah," Said Wraithe, "The exercise will do them good, and it'll be back to normal by morning. Besides… we wouldn't want to miss our movie."

She took Robins hand, and he obligingly followed.

This was turning out to be an interesting night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra turned away from the incinerator, where her armor was being melted down. She smiled at Cyborg. "You do not know how freeing that feels." She declared, then she turned around and limped off on her crutches. Obviously, after being incased in stone for over a year, Terra was finding walking to be very difficult.

Terra limped into the living room, where Raven was trying to comfort, a still distraught, Starfire.

Starfire was just sitting looking dejected, the occasional tear trickling down the side of her face.

Raven looked hopelessly up at Terra, and mouthed the words, 'Help me.'

Terra sat down on Starfires other side and patted her companionably on the shoulder, "it's okay Star, at least Robins not a rock," Terra tried to joke.

Starfire just pulled her knees up to her chest and looked crestfallen.

Terra sighed; this was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin didn't want this night to end, he was absolutely captivated by Wraithe. She took an interest in everything he said, she was smart, funny and attractive.

And she had the best taste in movies.

_Kung-fu movies, _Wraithe sighed internally, _how tiresome._

Wraithe wondered how many times these people had to wave their arms at each other before the fought, if it had been up to Wraithe, she'd have incinerated the lot of them. Still, when Robin put his arm around her shoulders it showed that this night was working at any rate, so a couple of hours of budget movie wouldn't matter.

Wraithe almost laughed out loud, the "mysterious" Boy Wonder was so easy to win over.

A nice meal, a cheap movie, and he was putty in your hands… Of course, being able to manipulate your own appearance to suit whatever Robin was attracted to didn't hurt either.

Robin leaned over to say something, and a thought struck Wraithe. She leaned towards Robin, for a sure-fire way to infatuate him. Before Robin knew it he was having his first real kiss, not with Starfire as he'd always hoped, but with Wraithe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the library of Jump City was a large flagpole.

It was very fortunate indeed that it was a large flagpole, for a group of teenagers were clinging desperately to the top as a terrifying dog the size of lion stalked around the base snapping and slavering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Wraithe arrived outside the tower, "Well," Said Wraithe, "Thank you very much."

"Uh, yeah," said Robin, too intoxicated with Wraithes beauty to say more.

Wraithe leaned in towards Robin, "A gentleman gives his date a kiss after a night like this." She murmured.

Robin leaned in towards Wraithe and kissed her.

When they finally broke apart Wraithe smiled and lifted into the air, as she left she blew a kiss at Robin, and he felt himself recede back to his sixteen-year-old state.

Far above Robins head, watching out of the window, Raven scowled.

When Robin got to the living room he suddenly himself encased in a bone-crushing hug, and felt Starfires warm breath on his cheek. "Oh Robin! You have returned!" She cried happily. Ordinarily Robins heart would skip a beat when Starfire hugged him, but he felt nothing. Robin gently eased Starfire off himself, she smiled happily, "I am glad you are back!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin nodded. He looked around, aside from himself and Star, the room was empty. "I think we should get to bed," he said, "It's late." Starfire smiled, and flew out of the room. Robin sighed and followed her out. As he entered the hallway shadows began to dart over the walls, and flow together until Raven appeared in front of him. She grabbed Robins collar and slammed him into the wall. "Why…did…you…kiss…her?" Raven snarled.

Robin looked shocked, "It's no big deal Rae." He said. "I was just doing what I had to."

Raven looked dubious, "and you didn't… enjoy it?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed indignantly. He looked closely and Raven, then, he reached out and gently stroked her cheek, "you know…" he said, "you look a lot like Wraithe…"

Raven looked horrified.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe went to her hotel room and lay on her bed glaring at the ceiling. Oh the things she had to do to infatuate the Boy Wonder.

The dog bit had been a good idea, Wraithe would have done it anyway, not because she cared for animals, but rather because she hated seeing anything being tortured… when she wasn't doing the torturing. She also had to hold back for Robins sake, if it had been up to Wraithe, the dog would've been twice as big and it would have caught the teenage hoodlums.

Wraithe sighed, soon, it would all pay off.


	4. Sickness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. _

**Chapter 4.**

**Sickness**

Terra rolled over in the medical bed and slowly opened her eyes. Beastboy had his head on the edge of the bed and snored loudly. Terra sat up and rubbed her eyes, then she poked Beastboy. "Wake up." She hissed.

Beastboy blearily opened his eyes and grinned at Terra, "So," he said, "I wasn't having a beautiful dream, you are back."

Terra smiled at him. Suddenly, the medical bay door was flung open and Raven flew in, her eyes wide. "Something's wrong with Robin!" She said, fear lacing her usually emotionless voice.

"What?" Asked Beastboy and Terra in unison.

"Last night he…" Raven shuddered. "He stroked my cheek, he said I looked like… like Wraithe, he looked at me the same as when he looks at Starfire." She shuddered again, "And he… He tried to kiss me!"

"Dude!" Exclaimed Beastboy.

"No way." Said Terra.

Raven nodded, "I've been thinking about it all last night, Wraithe's done something to him."

"STUPID CLORHAGGING BARBLENAFF!" Raven, Beastboy and Terra all jumped at the scream of rage and Starfire flew into the medical bay, a hair straightener seemed to be fused with her hair, a thin plume of smoke was wafting from it.

Starfire stormed past the three bewildered Titans and began to search for something to remove her hair-straightening assailant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Muttered Raven, and the appliance snapped open and fell off Starfires scarlet locks leaving a burnt, yet very straight, patch.

Starfire sighed and smiled at Raven. "Thank you friend." She said. "The straightener of hair can turn savage if not used correctly."

"Uh… Sure?" Raven hazarded.

"HEY YA'ALL IT'S WAFFLE TIME!" For a second time that day the Titans in the medical bay all jumped. Cyborg was calling them for breakfast.

Starfire flew out first, "Not a word of Robins behavior around Starfire." She said softy.

Beastboy and Terra nodded. As Raven left, Beastboy helped Terra off the bed and passed her her crutches, "Thanks." She murmured.

As the Titans got to the kitchen Cyborg shot them a mock-angry look, "Hurry up y'all your waffles are getting cold."

Raven sighed and went to make herself some herbal tea, she noticed Robin sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled at her, as if nothing unusual had happened last night. Raven smiled nervously back at him, perhaps his strange behavior had past.

Raven hadn't realized how wrong she could be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was sitting on the roof, meditating. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and her eyes snapped open. "Hey Rae." It was Robin.

Robin walked over to Raven and sat down next to her, "How are you?"

Raven sighed, "What do you want Robin?"

Robin smiled at her pleasantly, "Just want to ask you something."

Raven turned to him, "What?"

Robin inched closer, "What can you tell me about… Wraithe?"

Raven looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Robin sighed blissfully, "I want to know what flowers she likes, what she likes to read, what movies she likes watch, what does she do in her spare time…?"

Raven snorted, "I don't know or care anything about Wraithe," she snapped, "she's evil, manipulative, cruel and otherwise a demonic witch that should never have cursed the world with her presence!"

Robin smiled in an irritating way, "I think someone's jealous. Besides," he added, "don't forget, you're the one that's half demon."

Raven stood up and raised her hood so Robin wouldn't see how that sentence had hurt her. She started to walk away. "Wait," called Robin, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Raven gave him an evil look, and went inside the tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Robin!" As Robin was going down the hall to apologize, Starfire shot out and gripped him in her Tamaranian death grip… Er, I mean… hug.

"Robin." She said, smiling, "Cyborg has ordered the pizza and we are watch a fear inducing movie of Beastboys choosing!"

"Er…" Robin tried to say as Starfire dragged him down the hall, "I have to apol…"

"Nonsense Robin, you must join your friends in the merriment and togetherness."

Robin yanked his arm out of Starfires grasp, "Starfire! Leave me alone." He snarled.

Starfire was taken aback, "I am sorry Robin…"

"Yeah well, you should be!" Robin turned around and stalked off.

Starfire looked at her feet and sighed unhappily. She threw one depressed look in Robins direction before flying off towards the medical bay. Perhaps Terra could console her.

Robin got to Ravens room and knocked on her door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra lay back on the medical bed and sighed. Raven was perched on the edge of the bed, looking annoyed, "Yeah, I suppose that was insensitive," said Terra, "But, let's face it, you are part demon."

"Well yes," said Raven, "but Robin just doesn't say things like that, it's not like kind of thing I like to think about, besides," she rounded on Terra angrily, "who gave you permission talk about my… darker half? "

Terra looked guilty, "sorry Rae."

Raven shrugged, "whatever." There was a sigh from the rooms other occupant. Starfire was lying on another medical bed, feeling sorry for herself. Raven glanced at her, "shouldn't you be watching the movie or something?"

Terra sniggered, "Beastboy lost the movie so Cyborg started listing everything else Beastboy had lost, so now the two of them are trying to beat each other into a mushy pulp. Humorous to watch but I enjoy listening to you two complain."

Raven scowled, "I'm not complaining, I'm just saying…"

"Well I am complaining," said Starfire sadly, "Robin was both nasty and rude." She sat up and glared at Raven, "Your sister has done something to him." She said accusingly.

Raven looked shocked, "I can't control what Wraithe does! Why do you think I was so upset to see her?"

"Sorry friend," said Starfire quickly, "I did not mean to blame you for that evil witches actions."

Raven nodded, "looking on the bright side, Wraithes gone now, so… end of problem."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding out that Raven wasn't in her room, Robin had quickly forgotten about her, in order to do some very urgent research.

W-R-A-I-T-H-E Robin typed into the computer. He pressed the-enter key… nothing!

Robin thumped the computer in annoyance, he couldn't find out about her anywhere!

"Hey Robin," said a voice from the doorway, Robin turned… and there was Wraithe, smiling at him. Robin ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly she punched him in the nose. As Robin staggered back the Wraithe faded and disappeared until she was replaced by… Beastboy!

"Dude! What is wrong with you!" Beastboy yelled, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Er… sorry," muttered Robin, rubbing his nose, "thought you were someone else." He noticed Beastboy had a black eye, "what happened to you?"

Beastboy rubbed his eye, "don't ask." Beastboy gave Robin a quizzical look, "whatcha' doin'?"

Robin quickly stepped out of his room and shut the door, "just… doing some research."

Beastboy nodded, "Star flew through looking pretty upset," he gave Robin a strange look, "know anything about that?"

Robin shook his head, "no."

Beastboy shrugged and walked away, "whatever you say."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was walking down the hall, tugging Starfire along behind her. "Raven?" Said Starfire nervously, "Where are we going?"

"To do some research."

"What research?"

"You'll see, just hurry up."

As they turned a corner they walked straight into Robin.

"Oh Robin, I did not see you!" Exclaimed Starfire.

Robin looked at her as if he'd never seen Starfire before, he took her hand and kissed it, "No, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

Raven almost sighed with relief, kissing Starfires hand was a little strange, but everything seemed to be back to normal.

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin, Robin gently removed her arms from around his neck, "there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while," he said, Starfire sighed happily as Robin continued, "I love you… Wraithe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door of Ravens room was flung open, and Raven and Starfire flew in so fast that several books were blown off her bookshelf by the sonic force. Raven instantly leapt to her bookshelf and began searching through her ancient tomes. Starfire sat on Ravens bed and put her head in her hands, "I cannot believe I did that." She said. "It was as if something savage was unleashed within me… I didn't know I would ever hit Robin so hard!"

"Did you hit him?" Asked Raven, "I was too busy kicking him to notice." Raven flew over to Starfire with a pile of books, she handed a few to Starfire. "Time to speed read." She said.

Starfire picked one up, "Basic love spells?" She asked.

Raven snatched it out of her hand, "er… sorry," she handed Starfire another book. On the cover it read; Advanced Love Spells. "Wraithe only uses powerful spells," she said, by way of explanation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was sitting up in bed with a magazine. She'd tried reading some old newspapers to catch up with the Titans past exploits, but they were so boring!

So she'd picked some old magazines, which were much more interesting. She'd so far found out that Robin was the most wanted male Titan, and Raven the most sort after female. Terra sniggered at that, but only because she could imagine Ravens face when she saw it! Terra had also read about, "Cyborg the Titans own Terrorist," "Beastboys stupidity is induced by a brain transplant with a walrus," and "Starfires Secret Pregnancy" but Terra didn't believe that… she'd always thought Beastboy seemed intelligent.

Terra looked up from her magazine in surprise as Cyborg came in carrying an unconscious and bruised Robin. He dumped Robin on one of the medical bay's beds.

"What did you do to him?" Terra asked in surprise.

"Wasn't me." Said Cyborg, "I have no idea what's happened to him, but it sure looks painful."

"Will he be alright?"

Cyborg smiled, "sure, it's nothing serious, he'll recover." He began to unroll some bandages, "but he'll probably have a really interesting story to tell when he wakes up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perched on her hotel bed Wraithe continued to stare at the crystal ball on her lap.

Beat up Robin for what he felt in his heart would they? She scowled. They would pay for that.

Still, it was very clever of Raven to look through only the most advanced spell books. But Wraithe was one step ahead of her, she patted her copy of "Love Spells For Idiots." Wraithe put her crystal ball away carefully, and laughed.

Time to test out her spell… in person.


	5. Clash of the Titans

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 5.**

**Clash of the Titans**

Terra snored softly as she slept. She was still in the medical bay, as there were several machines to monitor her, because she had been a rock for quite a while. The doors to the medical bay slide open with a hiss, causing Terra to wake-up with a start, "who… who's there?" She called sleepily.

She could hear footsteps approaching her, and a familiar silhouette appeared in the darkness, "it's just me." Said a voice Terra recognized.

Terra sighed with relief, "Raven, I was afraid it was Sl… Someone else." She looked at Raven suspiciously. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Raven began to walk over to Robins bed, "I've got to do something important."

"Is this something to do with the way Robin was acting earlier?" Terra asked.

"Yes." Raven walked over to Robins bed and placed a hand on his forehead, black magic dancing over her fingers.

Terra leaned over in bed and switched on her bedside lamp, Raven glanced at her briefly, then turned back to Robin. Terra could see Robin stirring slightly, until something else caught her eye.

Raven increased in height, her hair lengthened and her cape wrapped around her body to form a long-sleeved dress. The apparition turned to Terra and the lamps light bulb burst, "goodnight Terra," she said pleasantly. The heavy lamp was lifted off the table by black magic and brought crashing down on Terra's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sighed and dropped her book. It was one in the morning and she hadn't found a single spell to match Robins symptoms. She looked over at Starfire, snoring peacefully, slumped over another book, sound asleep.

Raven put her own book down carefully, and decided to check on Robin, hopefully she could work out what was wrong with him. And find a spell to counter it.

As Raven got down to the medical bay she felt something was wrong, some vast reserve of power was in the medical room! Raven encased herself in shadow and silently slipped through the wall.

As Raven appeared in the room she noticed three things; one, Robin was awakening, two, Terra was unconscious with a damaged lamp lying next to her and three, Wraithe was in the room!

Despite the fact that Raven had made absolutely no sound, Wraithe turned towards her and smiled, "hello Raven," she raised a hand as a ball of black magic formed on her palm, "goodbye."

Raven was blown right through the wall of the tower, to land in a crumpled heap. She shakily got to her feet, black magic dancing over her frame, repairing her injuries. Wraithe strode out of the gaping hole, "you just have to butt in don't you?" She said, "here I am healing Robin after you and the alien beat him to a pulp. You should learn to stay away." On the last word a black aura surrounded Wraithe and she hovered into the air. Raven readied herself for Wraithes assault. Without warning a green seagull glided out of the tower and landed between the two, where it changed into Beastboy, "Dudes!" He shouted, "What are you doing?"

Wraithe looked surprised for a second. Then a blast of sonic hit her in the back. The aura surrounding Wraithe took the blast, but it faded out, Wraithe spun around, glaring at her assailant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shouted Raven, and a column of dust surrounded her sister.

Cyborg carefully darted around the dust column and ran over to Raven, "Rae, what's up?" He said with concern.

Raven was only able to grunt as she strove to hold the dust column as Wraithe broke it down from inside.

With a blast of magic, the column exploded from within, leaving Wraithe, slightly dusty, but none the worse for all that. Then she smiled oddly, and said, "oh you are all so cruel to me, if only there was someone to protect me." A red and green blur shot past her, landing a kick on Beastboys chest, sending him flying backwards. Beastboys assailant leapt up and threw a barrage of exploding disks at Cyborg, causing the half-robot to stumble backwards. Wraithe lifted a boulder in the air with her powers, sending it plowing into Cyborg. Wraithe clapped her hands together, "thank you Robin," she said, "I am glad someone here cares about me."

Robin leapt into the air to land beside Wraithe, an odd and slightly malicious expression on his face.

"Robin?" Called Raven. "What's wrong with you?"

Robin glared at Raven, "I love Wraithe." He said simply. "And I'll take down anyone who threatens her."

Raven glared at Wraithe, "what have you done to him?" She growled.

Wraithe shrugged, "took him out on a date?" She suggested.

Raven took a step towards her, but Robin stepped between them, raising his staff threateningly.

Suddenly a ball of green energy struck him and Robin collapsed, Wraithe turned, "it not being enough to beat Robin up once, you have to do it again!" She snapped.

Starfire flew down and landed in front of Wraithe, "you will leave now and return Robin to the way he was!" She snarled.

"In that order?" Said Wraithe raising an eyebrow.

Starfire growled and flew at Wraithe in a rage. Wraithe caught her wrist and twisted Starfires arm behind her back, then she kicked Starfire in the back causing her to land on her face in the dirt. Raven flew over and helped Starfire to her feet. Wraithe sighed and said, "you know… you could save yourselves a lot of pain and embarrassment if you just surrendered now."

"What do you want with Robin?" Hissed Raven.

Wraithe sighed, "he's smart, attractive, talented, mysterious…" She looked Raven in the eye, "personally I don't see why _you_ haven't tried for him yet."

Raven blushed, "I see him as more of an older brother," she said, avoiding eye contact with Starfire.

Wraithe shrugged, "your loss."

Starfire scowled at Wraithe, "if you do not leave Robin alone then we shall fight you and we shall win!"

Wraithe rolled her eyes, "everyone says that, and do you know what? None of them ever has." Doing an aerial back flip Wraithe launched herself into the air, and unleashed a wave of magic at the two girls. Raven summoned a barrier, as the curse washed over them. After it had passed, Starfire rocketed into the air and unleashed a volley of starbolts at Wraithe, as Starfire flew past, Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Summoning her soul self to crush Wraithe in its talons. As the soul self faded it revealed Wraithe, standing completely unharmed and looking unimpressed. "Too bad," she said, "I was expecting better from you. Now see some real magic!" Wraithe raised her arms into the air and bolts of black magic arched from her fingers entwining the two girls in a shadowy web, dragging them to face her, Wraithe sneered, "you see? You don't stand a chance, you're just two little girls…" Wraithe was cut off in her baiting as a large pebble bounced off the side of her head. Wraithe rubbed her head in annoyance as Terra walked shakily out of the tower. Wraithe swept her hand, throwing Raven and Starfire to opposite ends of the island so she could face Terra without distractions. "You should be in bed, you're not well." She said sympathetically.

"I can take you." Said Terra.

Wraithe shook her head, "you owe me a lot, so I'd go back to bed if I was you … hold on a second," Wraithe looked over to where Beastboy was sitting up drowsily. A rock, held aloft by dark magic, bounced off the side of his cranium and he collapsed with a sigh. Wraithe turned back to Terra, and saw the geomancer brimming over with rage.

"No-one-hurts-Beast-Boy." Snarled Terra, putting as much anger into each word as she could. The ground began to shake and rocks began to levitate.

Wraithe held up a hand and said, "stop." The rocks froze in mid air, and the ground stopped shaking, Terra looked on in shock as Wraithe nullified her powers with little effort. Wraithe snapped her fingers and rocks dropped back to earth.

Terra looked tired but defiant, as Raven and Starfire landed on either side of her. "Last chance Wraithe." Said Raven. "You can leave now or we'll make you."

Wraithe rolled her eyes, "an unconvincing argument coming from you." Wraithe extended a slender hand, and tendrils of shadow lanced from her fingers, binding Raven and causing her to drop to the ground, Starfire and Terra launched their assault on Wraithe Starfire racing around her, harrying her with starbolts, while Terra summoned great masses of rock to crush her.

After avoiding a boulder one hundred times her own weight Wraithe muttered an incantation, and the ground split beneath Terras feet sending her plummeting out of site. Raven finally managed to untie herself but Wraithe cast a small burst of black magic that wrapped itself around Ravens mouth to prevent her casting any spells of her own.

As Starfire flew down to assail Wraithe again she came down too low, and Wraithe gripped her wrist, slamming her roughly back down to earth. Wraithe gripped a handful of Starfires hair and pulled her head back to stare her in the face. Tears stung the alien girls eyes as Wraithe mocked her, "I don't think Robin will really miss you. You're pathetic. A useless, worthless troq." As Wraithe summoned an aura of magic on her fist to finish the cringing girl, a hand landed on Wraithes shoulder and a voice hissed in her ear. "Let her go."


	6. Departure

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Chapter 6.**

**Departure**

_As Wraithe summoned an aura of magic on her fist to finish the cringing girl, a hand landed on Wraithes shoulder and a voice hissed in her ear. "Let her go."_

Wraithe turned her head to look at the hand on her shoulder. Her gaze traveled up the arm, to the stern face, and to the masked eyes. Then Wraithes gaze traveled back to her own hand, still gripping Starfires hair.

Then, with an expression of benign innocence, Wraithe stared into those masked eyes again, "surely you don't mean me Robin." She said sweetly.

"If you didn't catch my meaning," said Robin, "it was an order."

Wraithe gently let go of Starfires hair, and turned to Robin. "Robin," she said, "what has come over you?"

Robin glared at her, "I think I've just woken up."

Wraithe gently reached up and removed Robins hand from her shoulder. "My dear Robin," she said, "I don't think you know what you're saying." She pressed Robins hand against her cheek, "don't you love me Robin?"

Robin pulled his hand away, "not in the least."

Starfire, still on the ground, punched the air with her fist. Wraithe glanced at her, then looked at Robin again. "Oh," she said, "and, is it wrong of me to ask why?" She began to rise in the air, "after everything I've offered you, after everything you've felt for me!" Wraithes hair began to writhe around her head, like Ravens when she was annoyed. Wraithe spun around to where Starfire still sat on the ground, " you did this didn't you?" She spat, "you… you…" Wraithe found she was at a loss for words, so she slapped Starfire, sending the girl sprawling. Wraithe rounded on Robin, and poked him in the chest, "are you rejecting me? Hmm? Well, answer me!"

Robin brushed past Wraithe and helped Starfire to her feet, "you just went to far. When you hurt my friends you broke whatever hold you had over me."

Wraithe laughed, "oh dear, so that's it is it? The bonds of friendship are more powerful than my magic?" Wraithe sneered, "don't be foolish, you hurt two of your friends yourself. And you've done it before…" Wraithe paused, as Robin spun around to face her, "oh yes," laughed Wraithe, "why else would I choose someone like you? Because you are dangerous when you get obsessive. Does Slade ring a bell? Who was it that became a criminal to catch a criminal, who put his friends in danger for the sake of his own obsessions?" Wraithe mocked, "That's right, I know all about you, how you turned against your friends when you began to see Slade in the darkest corners of your mind. How you turned against Cyborg for the sake of a tournament. That's right, I know all about the 'Master of Games.'" Wraithe narrowed her eyes, "and I know how you were Slades first apprentice, how you reveled in the thrill of thieving for your master. Your mind is open to me Robin, you may try to hide these memories and feelings, but I see them Robin." She leaned in towards him and whispered, "I know things about you that would make your friends hate and despise you…" Snarling, Robin aimed a punch at Wraithe, who merely laughed and sidestepped him. Robin swung his other fist at her, but Wraithe gripped his wrist, "this is atrocious behavior Robin," Wraithe laughed, "you can't hit a girl."

A flash of purple struck Wraithe, forcing her to let go of Robin. Wraithe landed with Starfire sitting on her chest, "Robin may not be able to hit you," Starfire snarled, "but I can!" Starfire raised a hand, a starbolt glowing on her fist, "and if you want Robin, you will have to go through me!"

"All right, all right." Said Wraithe, "calm down." Wraithe brought her feet up, striking Starfire in the chest, bowling her over. Wraithe leapt lightly to her feet, then she held up her hands in mock defeat. "No need to get violent." Wraithe smiled a malicious smile.

Tendrils of shadow spread out from under her dress, each one whipping out and dragging one of the Titans over to her, Robin leapt in front of Starfire protectively.

"Alright." Said Wraithe, "now listen up!" The shadow tendrils held Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra a few meters away from Wraithe, the end of the tendril pressing against each Titans chest. Several more tendrils whipped around her, preventing Robin and Starfire from helping their friends. "Now," hissed Wraithe, "this is a very simple deal. Starfire… somehow you were able to break my spell, I don't care how, but, if you don't surrender Robin to me then I will extinguish the life of each of your friends, and to show I'm not joking…" The tendril holding Cyborg flowed into his chest, his eye shot open and he gasped. Then his robotic eye dimmed, and his circuitry went out.

Starfire buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Starfire!" Wraithe turned in annoyance to look at Raven, who had just awakened, "don't do what she says! Cyborg can be brought back with a new battery, and Wraithes not as powerful as she thinks…"

"Silence!" Snapped Wraithe, and shook her sister viscously, she turned to Starfire, "Alright then, if that's what you think then I will show you how serious I am!"

The tendril holding Terra pressed into her chest and Terra awoke with a gasp, Robin shouted, and Starfire screamed.

Then, something strange happened… lights of every color began to crawl up the tendril holding Terra. One of the lights scurried up Wraithes body and disappeared into her heart, causing her to scream in pain. More lights began to stream towards Wraithe, causing her to let go of Terra… but the lights weren't through yet… they danced around Wraithes form, occasionally disappearing into her body, causing her to wince, and eventually let go of the other Titans.

As the Titans dropped to the ground, the lights faded and Wraithe sunk to her knees, and clutched her head in her hands.

"Idiot," panted Raven, "when you made a promise to Beastboy that you'd bring Terra back to life, you brought her back with a more powerful spell than you could have imagined. Your promise fused with the spell, and now your death curse has just been countered by one of your own spells!"

Starfire angrily swept over to Wraithe, "you have been both nasty and rude, and you are under arrest!"

"I don't… think so…" gasped Wraithe, her eyes flashed a deep black and she was engulfed in obsidian flames and vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was sitting on the roof the tower, alone.

He'd helped replace Cyborgs power cell, and tend to the other Titans injuries, but he couldn't face them… after what he'd done.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. It was Raven. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

Robin nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Raven said, "don't blame yourself, it was Wraithes doing, not yours."

Robin nodded and said, "I know. But… it was ME who kicked Beastboy. And it was ME who attacked Cyborg. And it was me who upset you and Starfire with my behavior…"

Raven nodded and said, "Cyborg will probably have you waxing the T-jet and the T-sub and probably the T-car for at least a week. And Beastboy will bring this up whenever you complain about his Tofu… but, aside from that, we've all forgiven you. Besides," she smiled, "it was me and Starfire who beat you up."

Robin smiled back, "yeah…" He frowned, "But… why did Wraithe attempt to… attack Terra, surely she'd know about her own spells."

"Yes," said Raven, "that's true, but she was blinded by anger and I was repeating 'please not Terra' over and over in my head, and her telepathic skills would've picked that up, and she would have, subconsciously, chosen Terra next."

Robin nodded, "clever… But…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "but?"

"How did Wraithes love spell break?" Asked Robin.

"Well," said Raven, "Wraithe had obviously chosen a simple love spell to throw me off… and a majority of simple love spells are countered when the victim sees the object of their affection suffering. And I think we both know who the object of your affection is, and I'm certain that it isn't me." Raven stood up and gave Robin a mysterious smile, and left him on his own, bathed in the bright sunset.


	7. Epilogue: Wraithe befriends a foe

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Epilogue**

**Wraithe Befriends a Foe**

Sitting at a metal desk, Blackfire tried to look at as much ease as she could.

Her arms and legs were chained to the chair, with a metal clamp also around her throat, and on it were countless nano-needles, just lightly digging into her skin, were ready to inject her with a sleeping serum should she attempt to escape.

But escape was impossible; there were far too many guards around, from many races of the galaxy.

Blackfire didn't even know why she was here; there was so much evidence of her crimes they might as well send her to prison right now.

Blackfire winked at the Bailiff, "same judge as usual, right handsome?" Handsome being the incorrect word, the Bailiff having three mouths, but Blackfire had learned to be nice to the Bailiff…

"No," rasped the Bailiff, "it is a new judge. One that I hear is very harsh." Two of his forked tongues flicked out with glee… he'd had to deal with Blackfire before, and was looking forward to seeing her punished severely.

Blackfire shrugged, "whatever."

"This court is in session, all rise for… her supremacy, judge Wraithe."

The judge who stepped into the courtroom was… different.

She was young and pretty and didn't look like any judge Blackfire had seen before.

"Please be seated," said Wraithe, "now, I will begin by asking the accused several questions myself."

Everyone looked at her in surprise for a moment, but no one dared to say anything.

Wraithe smiled. "Is it true, Blackfire of Tamaran, that you have committed countless crimes all over the galaxy?"

Blackfire shrugged, "yeah, sure."

Wraithe nodded and continued, "And is it true that you had planned to become the tyrant of Tamaran and rule it with an iron fist?"

Blackfire nodded, "yes."

Wraithe smiled, "And is it true that the Teen Titans thwarted you in your scheme, and you have a well developed hatred for all of them, especially your younger sister Starfire?"

Blackfire raised and eyebrow in interest, "that is indeed all true."

"Then," said Wraithe, "you will do, perfectly." She snapped her figures and the entire courtroom paused, frozen in time. "Now, my name is Wraithe. I am the older sister of a certain Teen Titan named Raven. I have been searching for someone to be… my assistant in my endeavors, for I find my solitary lifestyle to be quite grueling at times. And you seem to be the perfect choice."

Blackfire sat with her mouth open for a few seconds. Then she closed it and thought for a moment. Then she said, "so… you want me to be your friend…?"

"I didn't put it like that, but that is the basic concept, yes."

Blackfire stared at her for a few seconds, then said, "why?"

Wraithe sighed, "I have been hugely lacking in the acquaintance department, people flock to my side out of fear, but they make lousy company. My attempt at male company proved to be a waste of time… I tried to get Robin, I'm sure you know him."

Blackfire snorted, "definite waste of time, Starfire holds on to him so hard you'd need a crowbar to separate them."

Wraithe nodded, "so… do we have an agreement?"

"About what?"

"You become my… friend… and I will see you out of this predicament. Refuse, and I will see to it that you get a Brokkanidian Pus Worm as a cell mate."

Blackfire smiled, 'I like how this one thinks,' she thought, 'and if it all goes wrong I could just backstab her anyway…' Blackfire looked Wraithe in the eye, "deal." She said.


End file.
